This invention relates to a manual nut cracking device. Numerous nut cracking devices have been developed in the past, which can not control the limit of crushing force, so the nut meat as well as the shells are crushed. Others have limits for crushing but are not easily adjusted for different size nuts. This invention discloses a nut cracker which does not crush the nut while breaking the shell. This invention by quickly impacting the nut and limiting the travel of the plunger shatters the shell of the nut without damaging the nut itself.